


No Guilt

by Katherine



Category: The Adventures of Milo and Otis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The muskrat that Milo was moving towards—that he planned to steal from the oblivious fox—was dead and buried already.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No Guilt

The muskrat that Milo was moving towards—that he planned to steal from the oblivious fox—was dead and buried already, but instinct had him creeping across the dry ground, stalking, stealthy and silent and ready to pounce. Reaching the spot where he had seen the fox cache the meal was a triumph, and the kitten shoved his nose into the soft earth.

He was eager to get his teeth into what was now his dinner. It was a reward for his time watching, after hungry travels, and he felt no guilt for sneaking food from the unfamiliar bouncing animal.


End file.
